Oath of Queens - Queen of Hearts
by ElderSage
Summary: The future of the world is crumbling, crumbling from threats that we never thought possible. Selena has the future resting on her shoulders, a future impossible to change by one soul alone. She must control her future and her past and call upon friends she never thought were there. But she isn't alone in this fight, she may be the Dragonborn but she is also the Queen of Hearts.
1. Thieves in the Night

**Ok this is a new story based off the ideas of another Skyrim story that I once wrote named Last Soul of Akatosh. It has many features from the old story but this one has begun a new struggle against power and domination. Yes hopefully it'll fold out into a long and surprising adventure. So I hope you enjoy the story and please review. **

**Chapter One: Thieves of the Night**

**SELENA ELMRIA**

Selena cast her eyes from the bowl of oats to glance at Ralof who was standing by his bed, eyes positioned upon a leather bound book. Selena was always curious at what Ralof happened to be doing, it was always something mysterious and unheard of for a Nord to be doing such things. Like yesterday Selena caught Ralof practicing the Dunmeris language in the backyard of Gerdur's house. And that day before that she'd caught him summoning a simple fire spell from an ancient Nordic text that was banned from Nordic society. Now he seemed to be intrigued by a small section upon the book, a section that was no doubt illegal in Nordic culture. But in all of those things Selena became more attached to the muscular Nord. Selena found Ralof's facial expressions very adorable, when Ralof was puzzled his face would turn into a frown but it seemed more peaceful than when he was angry. But then there was the difference in the race. While Ralof was a Nord, Selena was a Breton a mixed race. Selena knew about the ancient ancestors mixing, the ancient Alyeids and the ancient humans who mated and breed a new race. But then Selena remembered that her cousin had married a Redguard and had a child not that long ago. Ralof suddenly shut the tome and placed it in one of his bedside draws, and then he stood and walked over to the table. Selena quickly cast her eyes to the bowl and shoved a few spoonful's' of food. Ralof passed Selena and smiled at Selena, a good morning smile, nothing more but as usual Selena took it too her heart.

Selena finished her bowl of oats and quickly got dressed into clothes that Gerdur had offered her, offered her because Selena saved Ralof's life back on the road. They were simple clothes of perfect fit. White underclothing that had been soaked a few times in its lifespan, a pale blue dress that was ripped at the knees for easier moving around the mill, horsehair leggings and weather worn boots made of black deer hind. Selena felt comfortable in the clothes that Gerdur had offered and the only clothes that she could wear since her armor was being repaired by the blacksmith across town. Ralof was dressed in a linen shirt and normal horsehair leggings which seemed to be the fashion around southern Skyrim. He had a small wood axe in his left hand as he moved wood into position with his right. Then he grabbed the axe with both hands and pulled the axe over his head and thrust it down with force. The wood never stood a chance; the axe splintered through the wood and sank deep into the wooden block underneath. Selena smiled and Ralof caught her in the corner of his eye.

'What are you smiling about" he said in an amused tone and Selena tried to act confused but gave up the hope of being undetected.

"I was smiling because you use a wood axe like a war axe, same amount of power behind the swing and not enough balance as if you were in combat" she said, snapping back to the present and going with her instincts.

"You picked up on that. To me every tool is a weapon, you just have to choice when to use it as one" Ralof said still flashing his grin at the Breton. Selena smiled and set off down the road, pushing a lock of fiery red hair out of her eyes. She continued down the road until she reached a small wooden bridge that lead across the river in front of the mill. The bridge was an easy construction with a simple design and was stable enough to carry huge amount of weight but too small for anything wider than a single person to cross. Selena crossed the bridge with her eyes cast down into the swirling current of the water, but she only say her reflection, a reflection of the person she'd became after the events in Helgan. She tore her eyes away from the delicate water that was now shimmering and made her way over to Gerdur. Gerdur had a knife in one hand and was slicing it across the table's surface, carving images and symbols into the wood.

"Morning Gerdur" Selena said as she approached the Nord woman, trying not to spoke the middle aged female. Gerdur was a few years older that Ralof, while Ralof was around twenty seven she was in her early thirties but she was still had many beautiful features and some small grey streaks in her hair.

"Morning to you as well Selena" Gerdur replied as she turned around to face her guest, Selena was surprised at the look on the Nord's face. A look that was between anger and peace.

'Gerdur are you ok" Selena asked in a worried tone that made the other woman flinch. Gerdur looked up at Selena and knew that the Breton could be trusted.

"When you came from Helgan with Ralof and the Ulfric Stormcloak, I couldn't believe my eyes. Ralof looked very ill and yet you were as calm as anything even though you just witnessed hundreds of deaths. And seen the first Dragon since the Dragon War of old. However you set Ralof on the bed and stayed with him for a day and a night, your magic healing his wound but you were tired and growing weak throughout the day. And when night came Ralof was getting better and you were collapsing because your strength was failing. Why did you do all of this for a rebel that you hardly know, well now you know him very well but back then you didn't" Gerdur replied with a question and the colour was drained from Selena's face. Selena thought about webbing a convincing lie but knew her secret wouldn't stay hidden for much longer.

'When Ralof and I first met in the Imperial Prison cart, heading towards the headsman block, I thought that he was just another Nord who was too high above me to care. But when we escaped into the dungeons with Ulfric and Aetius he decided to let us be his shield-brothers and shield-sisters. In the battle underneath Helgan he cared for every person that he fought beside even Aetius and me. In truth Ralof said that he didn't believe in all of the Nord customs and told me that every race has to accept each other or war will follow after each other and Tamriel will swallow so much of her children's blood. When Aetius disappeared in the woods and Ralof wounded just as I was, I seemed to make sure that Ralof would make it back to you. Not just in the hope that he could see his sister but because I now care for him more than a companion, but as something different" Selena answered and realized that Gerdur was smiling at the speech.

"You're love-struck" Gerdur said with a wide grin and Selena knew that Gerdur was ok with the love between Ralof and the Breton.

"Does Ralof know, I've set some glues these past weeks" Selena asked.

"Yep and he feels the same way about you. But he decided not to act upon his feelings because of the Nordic tradition" Gerdur said with a grim face and turned back to the table and the knife. Selena cast her eyes to the ground and walked back to the house where she's lived for two weeks. Ralof was still out in the front yard chopping timber for the fire so they could be warm during the night, but now he was doing his chore without a shirt. The lust inside Selena nearly burst free from inside her when she cast her eyes upon Ralof's muscular figure. The Nord warrior had a large pink scar running down the entire length of his back, from his right shoulder to his left hip. It was nearly identical to Selena's but hers started at her left shoulder and ran down to her right hip. These scars were a gift from the dragon that destroyed Helgan. Selena collapsed to the ground outside of the gate and memories flashed before her eyes. Memories of fire, destruction and the forever haunting shadow of the dragon, pain flooded into Selena's thoughts and she realized that the scar was hurting for the first time in two weeks. The chopping of wood echoed into her head and soon her vision came back into focus and her mind became clear. Selena stood up quickly and stalked past Ralof without a word, his eyes following her as she entered the house. Selena walked to her bed in a hurry and took off her clothes. She found that her clothes were waiting by her pillow and she tugged them on quickly. The clothes she now donned as her original black leather leggings that she loved, a belt made of leather and had a ruby stuck in the middle, a tan linen shirt that would be tucked into the belt and a black leather jacket that had a hood attached which she pulled over her fiery red hair. She also kept the black deer hind boots and the underclothing. Selena grabbed her longbow from by the bed and a quiver of crow feathered arrows; she slung them over her shoulders and was out the door once again. Ralof stopped at his chore and glanced up, noticing Selena leave the house and stalk by without another word.

"Where are you going Selena" Ralof said loudly in a tone of authority but she kept walking at her pace. "Selena I'm talking to you" Ralof yelled catching the woman's arm as she walked past, the Breton stopped. Selena turned and looked the Nord in the eye.

"I'm going hunting if that's ok with you" Selena barked and pulled her arm away from Ralof, she began to walk when Ulfric appeared across her path.

'Selena you're not going anywhere today" Ulfric said in his authority tone that most people couldn't resist. But Selena only smiled and stared the Nord in the eye.

"I go anywhere I please Ulfric" Selena said, spitting in his face. The Nord wiped his face with the back of his hand and grabbed Selena's arm.

"I command you to stay here" Ulfric said but Selena just continued smiling.

"You must remember Ulfric, that I'm no Stormcloak" Selena said and Ulfric let go, letting the young woman passed. Selena pushed herself along the road and stopped a safe distance away from the house, mind open and magic cast. Her hands glowed a small shade of purple and suddenly she was once again with Ralof and Ulfric in the yard of the house. But this time it was during the present, she'd cast the spell that not many people know.

"Why did Selena act like that Ulfric" Ralof asked dropping the axe to the ground in sadness but Selena didn't feel the sadness that Ralof did. Ulfric grabbed both of Ralof's shoulders and looked into the young Nords eyes.

'That Ralof is the emotions and actions of a broken heart. You will see it many times in your life, or only this once but you must remember that it always hurts" Ulfric replied to his young commander and Ralof looked up at his King.

"If she's got a broken heart now, does that mean I can truly be in love with her" Ralof said and Ulfric now showed the sadness as Ralof did.

"No… it means that she needs time alone and a new start" Ulfric said than disappeared inside the house with Ralof following behind, but he looked happier that before and more of the man Selena had come to know. The spell faded and Selena was back hiding around the corner of the house. _So he does love me _Selena thought to herself and then sprinted off, eyes searching for prey.

Night was falling and Selena handed caught a single hint of a deer or any other animal that could be called prey. The times were indeed weird, clearly with the dragon loose at the moment. Then Selena heard it, a rustle in the bushes. She drew back the bowstring and aimed at the movement but suddenly a figure pushed itself topside. Selena ducked behind a tree and let the tension of the bowstring loosen but not entirely. She glanced around the tree trunk and found the figure of a human, a bandit or thief. Selena watched as the shape clicked its fingers and watched as a small flame appeared in its fingertips. More small flames appeared around the edge of Riverwood, flames that belonged to owners. Selena went to move but was suddenly held back with a strong arm. She turned her head and saw Aetius with his arm outstretched holding her at bay. He saw her move her head in his direction and put his finger to his mouth in the gesture of silence. She nodded and he returned his eyes to the outskirts of Riverwood. Then all at once the people with small flames rushed towards the small town, an arrow sped through the night and struck the bridge guard in the throat. The guard fell from the bridge and collapsed into the water, blood pouring into the water. Then another arrow slammed into the chest of a guard and he too fell from a bridge that marked the beginning of Riverwood. A figure rushed over to the guard and drew a knife across the guard's throat. Selena couldn't hold it anymore. She stepped from the tree and drew back her bowstring, she let it loose. The arrow lunged from the bow and pushed its way through the air until it struck the murderer that knelt over the dead guard's body. The murderer crumbled to the ground without a sound. A second later she released a second arrow which went faulty and struck another figure in the leg, the figure cried out in pain and alerted the rest of the men to stop and take cover. Aetius grabbed Selena by the shoulders and drew her back to the tree, behind cover and away from sight.

"What were you thinking, there is at least ten more of them" he said in a hushed whisper but Selena stared into his beautiful blue eyes and nocked another arrow before he grabbed it from her and thrust it back into the quiver. "Enough, no more until we know what the thieves are planning" Aetius said with a stern voice.

"They are going to raid Riverwood, that's enough for me" Selena said staring into Aetius eyes. He stared into her emerald irises and realized that these Bandits were taking over her new home.

"Fine, take out the sentries first, I'll handle the rest" Aetius said and was suddenly gone. Selena nocked and arrow and a millisecond later the arrow were stuck in the first sentry's throat, a second after than another arrow was flying towards the second sentry. Then it struck and the sentry crumbled to the ground with an arrow lodged in his chest. Some of the bandits saw this happen and know that they were facing an experienced archer, maybe even one of Cyrodiil's rangers. Then the bandits all sprinted as one, knowing that if there was only one archer only a few of them would be taken down. A few seconds later many of them fell, Selena guessed it was Aetius using his shadowic powers to cause death upon the outlaws. A burst of light broke throughout the town and a figure emerged from a house, with a weapon drawn and what looked to be a knapsack strapped across its back. Then the figure raced away without a hesitation and Selena knew that it would have to be the leader of the Bandits. She nocked another arrow and aimed at the figure which was now crossing the main bridge into Riverwood. Selena let her experience guide her and released the arrow. The bowstring thudded around as the arrow lunched across the great distance and thudded into the figure or seemed to. But in the dim light it was hard to tell. The figure continued on and Selena guessed the person who was escaping seemed to either be wearing a strong armor or must of caught the arrow in midflight. Aetius finished with the bandits and was walking back to Selena with a grim look.

"I saw you hit that man, but he didn't fall" Aetius said as he came within earshot. Selena slung her bow over her shoulder and came from the shadows with sorrow in her heart.

"So many had to die and we even failed at that" Selena replied and began walking to Riverwood.

"We did not fail. We simply misplaced our attack. The man who escaped must be heading to Bleak Falls Barrow, if you could track him down you could learn what he was doing in Riverwood with a small army of outlaws" Aetius said and began to walk off.

"What you're not coming with me" Selena questioned.

"No. I have difficult matters to attend to. Our fates are entwined Selena Elmria but for the moment they are separate paths that shall meet at some time. Goodbye my friend" Aetius said and was gone, just like he was when they exited the Helgan caves. Always gone. Selena turned around and headed back into Riverwood, her feet hardly stirring up the dust as she walked the few seconds walk back into her new adopted town. At the gate of Gerdur's house stood a saddened Ralof with his arms across his chest.

"Well seems you know where we live" Ralof mocked but Selena paid no attention to it.

"I'm going to bed" was all she said.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**So I hope you enjoyed and this story isn't as boring as this introduction was, but just to set you in my universe of Skyrim this chapter is for. So Ralof and Selena have a romantic entwinement happening in Riverwood while bigger plans are happening throughout Skyrim as every player knows. I began the story here because no one enjoys reading the same Helgan sequence over and over again so I cropped it out. If I get reviews that say people want my version on the Helgan sequence that I can write it out as a flashback of some kind. So who is Aetius the mysterious man who pops up occasionally and has some rare shadowic ability. You'll find out next chapter and you'll also find out why he is always disappearing. As I've said please review, it means so much to me. There is quite a lot of talking in this chapter but hopefully the rest are less talkative. Yes it has many romantic talks and scenes in it because it is a romance. Can't wait for the next chapter to begin. Goodbye for now.**


	2. Heart of Oblivion

**Welcome back my readers. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I didn't plan this story to begin with a very romantic chapter but it turned out that way and I'm proud of it anyways. This chapter has more action and Selena is only mentioned a couple of times throughout the written words. Before you read this chapter however you may want to read "Sacrifice" a prequel of this so you may understand who Aetius is. You don't have to because it's revealed here but anyways it would be easier to understand. Sacrifice only has one chapter up at this point in time but between each of these chapters another one will be released. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Two: Heart of Oblivion**

**LILLI OLMERI **

Lilli was donned in a beautiful white dress made of silk from the richest house in Cyrodiil, how Aetius had got the dress Lilli did not know but she was pleased anyway. Her husband was late, she hated when he was like this. Away for a year or two travelling Tamriel like it was a holiday but to him it was home and he missed it each day he was in the Isles. Lilli didn't understand why he preferred the wilds of Tamriel to the wilds of the Shivering Isles, he was the Prince of Madness but he seemed to reject his responsibilities and seek adventure upon the mortal realm, leaving Lilli to do her husband's job. She didn't mind ruling the Isles in her husband name but she was always lonely, there were no other men on the Isles except for the ones that were truly mad. Lilli had thought about leaving the Isles for a month and work in a pleasure house, getting all of the sex that she could imagine but she decided against it because that'll be cheating against Aetius, her soul mate. She pushed her long blond hair out of her face and continued to seek thoughts of her husband, lost in the wilds of Tamriel. Kirn and Morgan appeared from around the corner with faces filled with sorrow and depression, Lilli had to stay strong for her children's sake. Well they weren't her children but she always said that they were the family she never hands, a family that protected and loved each other beyond what Mara could offer so she called the Dark Seducers and Golden Saints her children and they seemed to enjoy having an immortal mother figure to look up to. Even though the Seducers and Saints were Daedra and immortal themselves they seemed to respect Lilli more than their queens that were because Lilli was the Queen of Madness, the Mistress of the Shivering Isles. Kirn, Queen of the Seducers, smiled when she saw her mistress waiting for them in the hallway. Morgan, Queen of the Saints, had happiness in her eyes when they glanced at the elegant mistress in white. Lilli smiled at the two women and started off to the end of the hallway with the women following close behind.

"Whatever happens here today my children, do not give in to anger" Lilli said and they passed through a large wooden door. As they passed through the door it seemed to Lilli that some mystical wind rushed passed them, nearly pushing Lilli over. Kirn steadied her mistress and Lilli would've thanked her if she wasn't spellbound. She was spellbound because of the magnificence of the Daedric Pantheon. It was a large black temple behind held above the poisonous ocean of lava by an island that was as large as the temple itself. Surrounding the pantheon were large stone columns which rose from the sea bed, but the stone was untouchable because of the lava that molded around them. A short bridge made of materials that Lilli will never understand ran from all different directions towards the temple and Lilli was one on of them bridges now.

"Mistress why have we come to this foul place," Morgan asked, hands on the hilt of her sword. Lilli just stared at the beauty of the pantheon and wondered who had built it.

"Morgan this foul place as you call it is the center of Oblivion. This is the only place that Daedric Princes' respect because this is where they were born and housed as they grew into what they are today. Your Lord was one of the few that weren't born here so he doesn't need to play respect like the other Princes but he still has to beware of it" Lilli described to Morgan and the Golden Saint nodded in understanding but was still unsure why they were here. They pushed on with Kirn's bow drawn and an arrow nocked and Morgan with sword drawn and eyes cast upon the ocean. A splash echoed from close by and a terrible sense spread into Lilli's stomach, she closed her eyes and that was when she heard the howl. It was a foreign howl that Lilli and her children had never heard before, a howl that scared them to death.

"I see it" Kirn yelled above the echoing howls. Her eyes were focused on a small patch of land where a demon looking creature sat, mouth moving in howling rhythms. Kirn drew back the bowstring of her longbow and nodded to Morgan; the saint drew a small bladed knife and drew her arm back in a throwing motion. Kirn let the arrow loose and Morgan threw the knife, both flew through the air with perfect accuracy but that wasn't enough. Just as the weapons swirled through the air over the center of the ocean a great white creature flung itself up and the weapons fluttered and slammed into its flesh. A bellow of pain erupted from the creature and Lilli could feel the eyes of death upon them. Kirn drew another arrow and nocked it upon the bowstring as Morgan drew another knife, a knife covered in a green liquid that dropped onto the bridge and made a hissing sound.

"We need to take out those creatures' eyes: Morgan yelled across the Kirn and the Seducer aimed the bow and a millisecond later the arrow was buried in the creatures left eye, just as it hit the lava. Splashing the deadly liquid into the air and screaming in agony as its eyes became blind. Morgan flung the knife across the ocean and it slammed into the creature's skin, stabbing into its flesh and injecting it with a poison from the Shivering Isles. Another bellow of pain escaped the creature and it was gone, disappeared underneath the lava's waves.

"What is that thing" Kirn yelled, drawing another arrow from her quiver.

"It's a harmless beast that roams the waters of Oblivion's Heart, now it's very pissed off and is coming this way" Lilli shouted, but as her last word was thrown into the air at the two immortals her dress suddenly shifted to armor. The dress suddenly shrunk so it was knee height, showing off Lilli's beautiful white legs. Lilli's chest was suddenly clasp in a bronze breastplate that made her look like the woman she once was. The rest of her body was covered in a green leather-like material except for her head which was still the same as before. Lilli drew a golden sword from thin air and turned to face the beast. The beast erupted from the lava and flung itself at the bridge, causing it to shudder. Kirn collapsed to the ground, dropping her bow as she went down. The bow clattered across the bridge, unnoticed by everyone on the bridge until it feels into the lava. Kirn was weaponless, her eyes cast upon the beast as it swirled itself around to launch another attack.

"Shit, my bow" Kirn swore out loud as the beats launched itself at the bridge once more. Morgan threw a knife but the beast was already through the air and the knife simply bounced off its skin.

"Fuck we're going to die" Morgan swore and drew her sword, eyes full of intense adrenaline. The beast crashed against the bridge and this time it split in two, splitting the women from each other. Morgan and Kirn on the side with the door, Lilli on the side of the pantheon, the beast continued through the bridge and landed into the lava, Lilli watched as the beast circled around the collapsing remains of the bridge. That was when Lilli noticed the entire bridge was collapsing; its main support was gone.

"Go, go back to the Isles. I'll be fine" Lilli yelled at the lesser Daedra that watched in horror as their queen stood alone on the other side of the bridge. The two Daedra looked at their queen and ran, back towards safety. _"Aetius I need you" _Lilli whispered in her mind but the beast launched itself at Lilli, aiming for the top of the bridge. The creature flew through the air until it crashed onto the bridge and then its form shimmered with dark light. A moment ago the creature was a fearsome shark-like creature now it was a seven foot tall warrior in full dark armor. The warrior drew a large black bladed greatsword from the scabbard across its back and glared at Lilli through the eye slits. Lilli cast her hand into the air and another golden sword appeared for her other hand.

"You die now witch" the warrior said then lunged forward with fury in his eyes and his mind focused on the task at hand. Lilli had excepted the lunge and parried the strike easily but it was still a powerful blow. The warrior pushed the sword down with all its force but Lilli held her swords in a cross position so that she was protected by both blades. Suddenly on blade disappeared from the cross defense but then reappeared below in Lilli's unused hand. She stabbed the shimmering blade into the creatures stomach, twisting the blade so it cause great pain but the creature looked unaffected and just continued to look Lilli in the eyes. Lilli summoned some arcane strength and shot a ball of fire into the creatures face. The creature staggered back from the Queen of Madness but that was her open chance. Lilli cast both her hands into the sky and suddenly lightning clashed across the sky, lighting it with fury.

"I summon forth the power of madness and show it the path to this unworthy soul. Let the madness corrupt this creature until it falls to its knees and dies of the dark corruption" Lilli shouted into the sky. The lightning and thunder stopped but a small drop of rain fell from the clear sky and splashed on the warrior's helmet. The water slid around the helmet until it found the eye slits than pushed itself in, towards the creatures soul. The creature suddenly lunged at Lilli but she sidestepped the swing and summoned another sword from the arcane plane of existence. She slashed it across the warrior's chest, opening a deep wound that could take months to fully heal. The warrior again swung at the mistress of madness but she leaped upwards and the blade swung underneath her. She landed in a crouch and rolled underneath the creatures legs as it swung the blade forward, hoping to slam the blade into Lilli with great amounts of force. She pulled herself to a kneeling position and summoned a bow and a quiver of arrow with magic. They appeared in her hands and seconds later she'd let two arrows at the warrior, each finding weak links in its armor. The creature hollowed in pain as the arrow imbedded themselves into its flesh.

Lilli let the bow go and it returned to the mist of magicka. She sprinted at the monster, feet nearly gliding across the bridge. She reaches the creature and jumped onto its back, forcing it down to the ground then she flipped over the falling creature. Acrobatics was one of Lilli's many hobbies when she was a young girl, now she was hundreds of years old. Lilli landed with a roll and spun around so she could face the rising creature. She summoned a ball of fire and cast it at the creature, but somehow it missed. She was too late. Lilli went to turn but something impaled her spine, cracking the bone and tearing open her flesh, pain flowed through Lilli's senses, flooding her emotions and mind. The blade continued through Lilli's body, slowly so the pain remained, the pain was so great that Lilli couldn't even drop or cry just stand as if spellbound. She could feel the blade stabbing her heart, and then it came free. Opening her flesh and splitting open the breastplate. Then the blade was torn from her body with great speed, making her scream in agony. She dropped to her knees, blood was already pooling around her body. She collapsed onto her stomach and the last thing she heard was Aetius screaming in pain as he watched his beloved die. But that wasn't the last thing she felt or saw. The leather feel away from her flesh, feel away from the dying body. Then she felt a sharp pain on her feet and moved her head to see a white leather-like material creep up her legs. It continued until it reached her face and then she was gone, feeling the leather case her face in its warmth.

**So that is it, chapter two complete. So you didn't expect that did you. Lilli dying from a creature that I knew could easily defeat her. It was hard writing the scene of her dying but she isn't dead yet, that leather material thing incased her body so that she may heal without her dying. Kind of like a coma now that I think of it. Oh and I made up everything in the Heart of Oblivion, really cool don't you think. Anyhow thanks to those that reviewed on the first chapter, but for some reason there was many views but only two reviewed. Come on peeps please review, just say good work if you have nothing to say. Please review or even PM me. Ok so chapter two on "Sacrifice" is out soon, just after this one I hope. Well hope you enjoyed. ElderSage wishes you luck for the future. **


	3. Bandits of Bleak Falls

**Sorry it took so long to deliver. Welcome once again. This chapter is mainly conceded on Bleak Falls Barrow and the Golden Claw Quest. That is because it involves these but still in my imagination of what Skyrim would be. It's a Selena chapter and yes I know the first three chapters are in female POV but the fourth shall not be and won't have anything to do with the recent events in the three chapters before it. In this chapter I will give to you two extra OC's who are not mine but Shabhira the Daedric Princess's. She is a friend and allowed me to conjure two great characters into this story. Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter Three: Bandits of Bleak Falls**

**SELENA ELMRIA**

Selena sheathed her sword into the scabbard and stalked out of Gerdur's house, her eyes on the mountain that rose before her, the mountain that housed Bleak Falls Barrow. The ancient Nordic tomb was believed to be filled with traps, bandits and Draugr but Selena didn't worry about it. Camilla had showed the Breton to the beginning of the path, a path that wounded itself up the mountain to the Barrow. And for this tomb raid Selena had a companion, Faendal. Faendal was a Bosmer from the southern province of Valenwood, one of the wood elves. He was currently bald; his head had been shaved so he could have the muscular look. Not the look that the Nord's possessed but the look of a hunter. And he suited it well. His keen almond shaped eyes focused themselves from under his hood, casting his eyes around their surroundings. A dwarven crafted bow was slung over his shoulder with a quiver full of elven arrows, probably arrows from Valenwood. And last of all was a sword forged from Refined Malachite and Refined Moonstone which is nicknamed Glass by the Blacksmiths. Faendal had donned a set of leather armor, the only type of armor that allows hunters to move stealthily in the wild. They started up the path, eyes continuously scouting the path before them.

"So did you deliver that note to Camila" Faendal asked and Selena turned to face the Bosmer as they hiked up the beginning of the hill. She thought for a moment then looked into the elf's eyes.

"No Faendal I did not" Selena began "instead I took the note of yours to Sven to see his reaction. At first he was in a rage and then he calmed down to usual and gave me a note to deliver to Camila that lied about you. So I agreed and went to Camila then gave her Sven's note and said that he forged it to make you look bad. She saw Sven right away and refused to have anything to do with him again" Selena replied but was waiting for Faendal's reaction.

"So do you have that forged note" Faendal asked curiosity.

"Nope, I burnt it this morning" the Breton said with a smile, the silence once again clouding their minds. They walked up the mountain in silence, as Selena strolled upwards she cast her eyes around the environment. Snow covered the ground as leaves covered a forest; the trees that sprang into the air were dead and snowcapped. Delicate white mist shrouded the air as a foul stink made its way into Selena's nose. They continued on into the foul smell.

"Shhh, troll" Faendal whispered as he dropped to a crouch in the middle of the road. Selena followed the Bosmer but waited for him to speak about action; he was the citizen of Skyrim. Faendal drew his bow and an arrow from the quiver and nocked it upon the black bowstring. He put a finger to his lips and snuck forward with the graceful actions of an elf. Selena's eyes narrowed as Faendal's figure was swallowed by the mist. There was a bellow which Selena presumed came from a troll then crashes as the troll slammed its hands at the ground, trying to attack Faendal.

"Faendal" Selena yelled but continued to stay in a crouch. She jumped when she saw a figure fly through the air and crash into a rock by the side of the mountain. Another bellow escaped from the now furious troll. Then it came forth into Selena's view. It was nothing like she imagined it. The troll stood at seven foot with muscular arms and powerful legs, it was covered in a snow white fur and its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth that could break through bone and steel. Its forehead was covered with three blood red eyes, eyes that were now staring at Selena. Blood coated the creatures face and that was when Selena saw the arrow, the arrow was buried deep inside the creature's third eye. Blood dribbled from the wound but from that the creature looked more pissed than wounded. The troll swung its hands down at Selena.

The Breton dived to one side and glanced upwards, the troll was still coming. She didn't have time to unsling her bow or draw her sword so she set her hands on fire. The flames blazed warm in the coldness and the troll slowed its approach to more of a walk. Selena glanced at her hands and saw that the flames were turning to a greenish colour as the monster approached. She clasped her hands together and when she drew them apart the fire grew in size until threads of the flames swirled harmlessly around her body. It moved like the air but controlled by Selena's hands. She raised her hands upwards and the flames followed. The troll stopped completely.

She smiled and threw her hands outwards, towards the halted monster. The flames followed her hands directions and when she pushed them at the troll it felt like she moved a boulder. The flames shot towards the beast and wrapped themselves around it like a snake, pushing itself onto the fur. The troll screamed at is worst fear and its only weakness. The monsters fur caught alight and from then she heard the echoing screams of the creatures howl. The troll fell to its knees as the fire wrapped around it, enveloping the creature. The howls stopped and then the creature collapsed to the ground dead. The flames extinguished themselves and when they were clear the creature was a pile of ash, destroyed by the flames. Selena heard a groan sound behind her and she spun on her heel to find Faendal push himself to his feet, his bow lay snapped at his feet. He wasn't wounded but seemed to be dizzy as he collapsed to the ground with a thud. Selena rushed over to the Bosmer and saw a smile spread across his face.

"What" the Breton asked and the Bosmer's smiled widened.

"You defeated a snow troll without any help. You used a type of magic that I've never seen before" Faendal replied and Selena shock her head with a smile, remembering the feeling of the flames warming her skin. The Bosmer rose to his feet and looked down to find his bow snapped in two. He cursed and bent down to retrieve the pieces.

"Turn around slowly" a voice ordered from behind Selena. The Breton looked at Faendal's face and from his eyes she knew that it was a bandit. She turned slowly and found a Nord. The Nord was muscular and wearing only fur armor but seemed to be warmer than Selena. A bow was drawn and an arrow nocked but the man seemed to be weary of the magical abilities that Selena had just demonstrated. Beside him stood a woman who was dressed in the same way but her hands were lit with blue light and Selena knew that it was a sorceress. On the opposite side of the archer stood an orc which had a fierce expression shown on his face. The orc had a greatsword lowered but pointed at Selena.

"That was quiet impressive magic you just displayed on the troll. A troll that was ours" the bandit woman said and the blue in her hands shifted to a green colour for half a second. From that shimmering of colour Selena guessed the spell wasn't destruction or conjuration, probably alteration or illusion. The woman was only an adept from her stance and her movements of the fingers; she was struggling to keep the spell under control. Selena went to speak but the archer drew the arrow further back.

"Don't speak Breton, if I had it my way you'd be dead for Skyrim belongs to the Nord's but I don't for the boss wants trespassers tired up and tortured" the archer said and Selena nearly made a smartass comment but her mouth didn't move.

"If Skyrim belongs to the Nord's then why do you have an orc beside you" Faendal asked as he raised to his feet once more, arms placed up in a surrender manner. The archer stared at the Bosmer before him then turned and the arrow was released from the bow. The arrow slammed through the orcs head and quivered into a tree behind the beast. The orc collapsed to the ground dead and the Bosmer smiled. Suddenly the woman stumbled to her knees then her head was sliced from her shoulders, falling to the ground in a bloody pool of snow. The archer turned but was caught with the blade of an axe and he fell with a gash in his chest. Where the archer stood was Ralof, axes in hand and smiling with the handsome grin of his.

"Skyrim belongs to the Nord's but guests and friends are always welcome" Ralof said to the corpse and stepped over the dead man. Selena rushed forward and threw herself at Ralof, the Nord caught her and they pressed their lips together. Selena closed her eyes and wished that she could stay in this kiss for the rest of her life. Selena felt a tap on her shoulder and broke off the kiss to see Faendal standing behind her with his head down.

"So shall we continue or shall I just wait for you two love birds to finish" the Bosmer asked and Selena laughed in response.

!

Bleak Falls Barrow wasn't what Selena was expecting, she was expecting a large cave mouth that led into a network of tunnels, but instead she was given a large monument. A large staircase covered the entire side of the platform and upon the platform were pillars that held up statues and other thing she didn't understand. Faendal had counted five bandits guarding the entrance into the tomb. The wood elf let the arrow loose and it slammed into the furthest bandit, the human stumbled then fell of a balcony and plummeted toward the ground. Another arrow launched from the bow and slammed into the nearest bandit. The bandit stumbled and collapsed to the ground, clutching the arrow. A man rushed Ralof but he sidestepped and swung an axe upwards which caught the man's face. The bandit died and the company of three climbed the steps. A sorceress rushed down to meet them but Selena threw a spike of ice which struck her in the chest and she died. An arrow launched from a bow but missed Selena by a millimeter and Faendal returned another arrow at the archer. The bandit died, realizing his mistake. On the center of the platform knelt two figures, they were bound but looked unharmed. Selena rushed over and before she got close the binds fell away and they stood up. The one on the left was an Altmer and the one on the right was a Khajiit.

"Thanks for the save" the Khajiit said and Selena was surprised to find it was a woman. The elf picked up a silver greatsword that lay before him and sheathed it across his back, back into its scabbard. The elf nodded his thanks and turned to face Faendal who was approaching.

"I'm curious what are a Nord, a Breton and a Bosmer doing this far up a mountain" the Khajiit asked and Selena went to reply but Ralof spoke first.

"My friends and I are hunting down a criminal that stole something very important from a friend of ours. And may I ask the same question" Ralof said and the Khajiit nodded in response.

"My name is Kvatch and this is Kaaz Fay, we are treasure hunters and are planning to delve into the barrows depths in search for its secrets" the Altmer said, offering his hand. Ralof clasp his own hand to the elf's and they shook.

"May I ask your names" Kaaz asked and Selena smiled.

"My name is Selena, the Bosmer is Faendal and the Nord is Ralof. I'm now curious but you two seem to need help if you're going to travel into the barrows depths. I offer us as partners, but you can have the prize, we want a chance to explore a Nordic tomb and reclaim what is ours" Selena said and Kaaz nodded thoughtfully. The Altmer and Khajiit looked at each other for a moment then turned to face the Breton.

"Sure, but I must say you seem to be rather strange, helping out strangers" Kvatch said.

"I'm a kind soul, always looking for a way to help others" Selena replied and walked towards the large door that leads into the barrow. She looked behind her and smiled then pushed, Ralof came beside her and helped push open the door.

**I'm sorry that it took so long to upload but I had many things to do these past weeks and school's returned so now I must concentrate on school stuff as well. As always please review and wait for ch 4 to be uploaded soon. A Tale of Bloodlust has been uploaded so please check that out and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
